Guidelines For Great FanFiction
by Shadowjab17
Summary: This was made to help starting writers make great stories. That,and I'm sick of seeing poorly written stories.


**So before you head into this,I want to say these are my preferences for a great story and this was made for new writers on FanFiction who require guidance. Actually,any writer can use this. It's just not my intended goal. In this,I will tell you the reader and writer,what any good story needs to be the best to read. And it's very simple too!**

 **1) Drive To Write**

 **Do you want to write down your story? Do you have a plan on what's going down? These are important questions that can affect the future of your story. Worst case scenario is the story being closed downed before the ending. No reader likes that.**

 **2) Summary**

 **Of course any writer on here is going to need a summary. If you plan on writing,think of what it's all about ,then jot it down. Simplify that,and bingo,you have a basic summary. Now we add a few things things to make it perfect. These things are pairings,sexuality in story,and notices. Let's go through them now.**

 **-Pairings:The couples you support in the story. This is important if it includes any romance,so you best say a few of them. This can also be done in an Author's Note,(notes from the author that exist before and or after each chapter),inside the story if necessary.**

 **-Sexuality:A lot of people like to know if there's something gay in a story. I am personally okay with it,but some people are not. This could lead to some serious flames if not said in the summary or first chapter. There's also the fact some people like gay pairings apparently. So if you want readers,it's best you include this.**

 **-Notices:Simple notes about if the story is closed down or your on break from it. Simple,but important things that affect the readers of the story.**

 **3) Grammar**

 **If you don't know English well enough,use Spell Check. No one likes to read a story with 10 errors every chapter,or maybe that's just me.I personally cannot read a story if it has too many misspelling in it. Real readers need this to be at it's best to enjoy the story. Errors are distracting and take away from the experience. Us real readers will also skip a story if the Title or Summary are filled with bad grammar. Please use Spell Check.**

 **4) A Good Start**

 **It's just that. The perfect lure to drag in readers. This helps if you want to make a truly great story.**

 **5) Descriptions**

 **For the love of god,please write down a fucking description! You can't just say a character walks into a mansion! Describe that mansion! And while your at it,describe your characters. They might be well known,but let's just say no one knows who your talking about. Describe! Tell us what they look like! The character's personality! This is very important in any story to make it seem more real and to keep readers. At least attempt to describe everything writers. It's fucking necessary.**

 **6) Stay On Plot**

 **Don't stray from the plot in the summary. This can leave us readers really confused. This is very simple.**

 **7) Ask The Readers**

 **If you need OCs,(original characters),an idea,or feel too lazy to Google or Bing,then ask us readers. Some of us don't bite. Ask away.**

 **8) Answer The Readers**

 **"If you ask,you must answer,"said you want to keep readers,answer their questions. Even a simple answer will like to feel like their thoughts matter. Satisfy them.**

 **9) OCs**

 **Maybe this isn't a big issue to everyone,but I'm sure most people can't remember a dozen new characters right off the bat. My rule is that you only release at least 5 or 6 main OCs into the story every 10 chapters,while redescribing slightly along the way. This doesn't strain the readers' minds awfully trying to remember important details. Stories can be killed by suffocating the reader with an ocean of OCs. This is important.**

 **10) Don't Fuck With That Character!**

 **Some characters that are not OCs can only be slightly changed. Characters that are simple,cannot just start making long and intelligent speeches. A writer at that time has made a new character,and therefore,you can't just slap onto them the same name as the original. It's wrong to abuse the image of a character like that! You can change little things like hair color or clothes,but don't mess with personality please!**

 **11) Correctly Fill In Information**

 **If a reader is looking for a CSI story,and you accidentally put yours as Dragon Ball Z one,you missed out on a reader. Oh well.**

 **12) Set Your Schedule**

 **If you don't keep a schedule up on your story,readers may think it's been given up on. Disappointment is disappointing.**

 **Did I miss something? If I did,don't forget to mention it. I hope you writers out there use this to make great stories. See ya later, and good luck out there.** **.**


End file.
